Who says
by lupsss
Summary: Summary: um...well Paulina insults Sam...she gets sad...she heards a song on the radio...Danny help her...DxS and I do not own anything! song "who says " by Selena gomez...please read and review people!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sam was walking in the school hall when she bumps into Paulina. Paulina insult her and Sam gets very sad that she run out of the school and up to her bedroom and turn on the radio to forget about her problems when a song came and made her think about her life and herself…**

Sam walked down the hall of Casper High's school when she bumped into Paulina, the worse woman or teenage girl in the face of the universe…or at least Sam's universe.

Paulina without losing time insulted Sam…

"You touch me freak!" Paulina shouted and rubbed her hand

Sam only sighed and walked away ignoring Paulina's insults when something caught her ears…

"You know why Fenton never is going to date you? Because you're not worth it! Even Valerie has a better opportunity with him!" Paulina shouted

Sam held back her tears and stared at the floor meanwhile walking and bit her lower lip.

"I'm better than you… and you're not worth it because you hurt everyone here!"

Sam now was very sad…she never cared about what the others thought of her, but why what Paulina said affected her so much?

She stopped thinking about that and headed to her next class... Literature with Mr. Lancer.

In the class Sam still was thinking about what Paulina said to her…

"_Why do I care what that snobby and preppy girl thinks of me?"_ Sam thought meanwhile Lancer was saying again the past lesson

"_Because she is right…" _Sam thought "_I'm never going to have Danny as more than friends, I'm not beautiful so why do I even bother being here? She's right I'm not worth it"_

After the class she had free period so she went to the library to read a book or something, when she heard Valerie and Paulina talking…

"So you think that I can have a chance with Fenton?" Valerie asked Paulina

"But of course! That goth freak is so ugly and so coward that she never will have the courage to tell him how she feels so the sooner you have him the better" Paulina said

"Thanks Paulina I'll do it!" Valerie said and walked away"

The classes passed and Sam was feeling worse than usually she did…Danny and Tucker try to ask her what was wrong, but she only smiled and told them that nothing was wrong that she only had a headache or something that she came up with. After the school Sam run away from the school, her only friend Tucker and her crush Danny. Finally, after running so much, Sam walked down the street where her house or Mansion and got into her bed and cry her eyes out. It was very strange that Sam cry, but she couldn't help…she was really hurt inside.

After some time Sam stop crying and fall in a deep sleep. She awake a few hours later and washed her face, put on her pj's and turned on the radio.

"Maybe some music can help me to forget my problems…" Sam said a little too loud to be a thought.

"_**And now Selena Gomez with her new hit song 'WHO SAYS'!" **_The guy who was there announce

Sam made a face and was about to turn the radio to another station when…

_**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else**_

_**Hey**_

Sam was surprised by this.

"_Maybe this is one song that I have to hear" _Sam thought

_**You made me insecure,  
**__**Told me I wasn't good enough.**_

"_That's what Paulina said…" _Sam thought…

_**But who are you to judge  
**__**When you're a diamond in the rough?**_

"That's true…" Sam said thinking about how was Paulina on her inside…

_**I'm sure you got some things  
**__**You'd like to change about yourself.**_

"I believe so…" Sam said thinking about how could she prefer her fake beauty and her fake friends to someone who really understand her…

_**But when it comes to me  
**__**I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**_

Sam thought about how her family…well her grandma, friends and Danny's family loved her and look for her, she wouldn't change anything of that for something like Paulina's friends or popularity, she loved herself and was proud of what she had done through her life…

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**I'm no beauty queen  
**__**I'm just beautiful me**_

Sam thought it for a moment…sure she wasn't beautiful outside, but she had a beautiful soul and that's what counts.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**You've got every right  
**__**To a beautiful life**_

_**C'mon**_

Sam thought about it …

_**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**_

"Everyone…even my parents" Sam said very said

_**Who says you're not worth it?**_

"Paulina mostly" Sam said thinking about what happened on the school

_**Who says you're the only one that's hurting'?**_

"Everyone" Sam said very sad

_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**_

Sam smiled…she know that being different and original was good, but not that it meant that it's beautiful

_**Who says you're not pretty?  
**__**Who says you're not beautiful?**_

_**Who says?**_

"Almost everyone…" Sam said as she sit on her bed and hug her knees

_**It's such a funny thing  
**__**How nothing's funny when it's you**_

Sam thought about how Paulina made her life impossible and how she was hurting everyone and nothing seemed to make her happy except hurting someone…

_**You tell 'em what you mean  
**__**But they keep whiting out the truth**_

Sam thought about how many times she had try to show her real her, and that she was worth it if they looked inside and didn't judge her by her outside…

_**It's like a work of art  
**__**That never gets to see the light**_

She thought about how she never had an opportunity to show them her true self and how they despise her and she ended on the dark…

_**Keep you beneath the stars  
**__**Won't let you touch the sky**_

Sam thought that what the song said was right and how she had to show them to appreciate her…

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**I'm no beauty queen  
**__**I'm just beautiful me**_

Sam was sure that she wasn't a beauty queen of those contests, but she was herself and that was what matter more than anything…

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**You've got every right  
**__**To a beautiful life**_

_**C'mon**_

Sam started to join the song and feel how her sadness and worries were vanishing…

_**Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
**__**Who says you're not worth it?  
**__**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
**__**Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
**__**Who says you're not pretty?  
**__**Who says you're not beautiful?**_

_**Who says?**_

Soon some part started and made Sam thought more about her…

_**Who says you're not star potential?**_

Sam listened carefully to this part…she knew that she was good in writing poems or stories…she had much potential there…

_**Who says you're not presidential?**_

She thought about her potential being herself and fighting for the rights of the people and their thoughts and also their rights…

_**Who says you can't be in movies?**_

Sam thought of her being on a movie…soon she remembered that her own life looked like a movie…fighting with ghosts, having a best friend who is a hybrid and saving the world with him…if that wasn't a movie she didn't know what was…

_**Listen to me, listen to me  
**__**Who says you don't pass the test?**_

Sam thought about the times that Paulina insulted her about not being capable of passing the first test of the pageant contest…

_**Who says you can't be the best?**_

Sam remembered how she was the best in everything…well almost everything…

_**Who said, who said?  
**__**Won't you tell me who said that?**_

_**Yeah, who said?**_

"Everyone…but I don't care!" Sam said having again her normal confidence in herself…

_**Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)  
**__**Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)  
**__**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)  
**__**Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)  
**__**Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)  
**__**Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)**_

_**Who says?**_

_**Who says who says you're not perfect?  
**__**Who says you're not worth it?  
**__**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
**__**Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
**__**Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)  
**__**Who says you're not beautiful?**_

_**Who says?**_

Sam turned off the radio and remembered that her mom gave her some cd of Selena Gomez for her birthday…so she searched it…

Finally she found it and discovered that it had a video…she watched it and love the song.

Sam put on the cd and searched for the song…

**With Danny and Tucker…**

"I'm telling you that something is wrong with Sam!" Danny said

"And I'm telling you that she only needs a day off! She is stressed so save your worries for her parents!" Tucker said.

Danny had been worrying to much about Sam since she run out of the school without warning and Danny was acting paranoid…

"Well at least can we go to her house to see if she is ok?" Danny said finally giving up

"You will have to go alone…my mom want me to help her in some stuff of cooking so I have to go or I'll get grounded" Tucker said, obviously, lying. He wanted to Danny discover his feelings for Sam and finally both being happy and thanking him for that…

Danny sighed and turned into his Phantom mode and flying to Sam's house **(cough mansion cough).**

Suddenly he heard some song that was very familiar. He flew towards Sam window and saw her singing with the song very happy… suddenly Danny recognize the song, it was "Who says" by Selena Gomez and the Scene.

"Why would Sam be listening to Selena Gomez? I thought she liked Evanescence" Danny asked himself

After that he flew through the window and heard saw Sam singing with the song…finally He made up some courage and sat behind Sam.

Sam noticed this and turned to face Danny in his ghost mode.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Sam asked

"I came to ask you why you were so …sad" Danny said

Sam looked down to the floor and try to evade Danny's eyes.

Danny noticed that Sam was evading him so he took her from her chin and made her look at him. Danny looked at Sam and saw that she had been crying.

"Sam why have you been crying?" Danny asked her "and don't lie to me"

Sam sighed and explained everything to Danny.

"Sam the song is right…you're beautiful and they're only jealous of you and your uniqueness" Danny said

Sam smiled and hugged Danny.

"thanks Danny, you always know how to made me feel better" Sam said

Danny hugged her and then looked into her eyes…

Danny looked at Sam, she looked at Danny.

Both teens stared at their eyes. They started getting closer…their faces inches apart…their lips almost touching…they half closed their eyes…their lips ready to touch when…finally Danny cut the distance between them and kissed Sam.

The kiss was sweet, slow and full of their bottled emotions that they had for years only to each other.

After the kiss they were breathless…

"Wow" was all that Danny said looking at Sam

"Yeah…wow" Sam said smiling

Sam and Danny started a make out session, very intense. After they got tired it was 12pm so Danny called his parents to told them that he was staying at Sam's because he fall asleep while doing some homework and it was better staying with her. His parents accept the excuse, and both teens lie down on Sam's bed in a deep sleep with Danny hugging Sam and Sam smiling because of this.** (They didn't do anything wrong so get that out of your minds psychos!)**

**THE NEXT DAY IN THE SCHOOL**

Paulina was on Casper's High hall making fun of other people when she saw Sam Manson. Paulina walked by her and thought about the ways to bother her…

"Hey freak! Where is your boyfriend Danny? With Valerie?" Paulina said

Sam only looked at her and smiled.

"He's with Tucker…so please stop bothering me"

Paulina only stood there thinking any possible way to insult her.

"Well…maybe I can make him my new boy-toy" Paulina said with a smirk on her face

"I don't think so Paulina" a voice said behind her

Paulina turned to see Danny Fenton right there smiling.

"Sam and I are a couple now…and I got over you and Valerie long time ago" Danny said as he kissed Sam on the lips.

Paulina stormed out of there and muttered something about revenge.

Sam only smiled and Danny smiled at her.

"Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it?" Danny sang and kissed Sam again.

Sam smile grow and both walked to the classroom very happy…

_**Le fin**_

**Thanks for reading and I do not own Danny Phantom or any character of the show…and I do not own the song "Who says" by Selena Gomez…her mother is Mexican you know? Anyway thinks for reading (again) and please review! Reviews make me happy!**

**Lupsss out! Peace and long live to DANNY PHANTOM!**


	2. petititon

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
